Kelinci Pembawa Cinta
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Yuta yang ingin mencarikan soulmate buat kelincinya di pet shop malah dia yang bertemu soulmatenya sendiri. Taeyong/yuta/taeyu/yutae/boyslove/bxb/typo(s)/random/nct


Kelinci Pembawa Cinta

Cast.

Taeyong

Yuta

Taeyu

Maaf untuk typo dan kesalahan tanda baca^^

Happy reading^^

...

Kicauan burung sudah mulai terdengar dan itu tandanya hari sudah berganti dari malam ke pagi. Dimana semua orang yang sibuk untuk bersiap-siap melakukan aktivitasnya lagi seperti biasa setelah istirahat ~mungkin~dimalam hari. Bahkan ada yang rela keluar pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk memenuhi kewajiban yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Namun berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi diruangan ini. Ruangan yang dominan berwarna hitam ini. Dengan keadaan kamar yang bisa dibilang buruk ini. Bagaimana tidak, baju yang berserakan dilantai, makanan yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja dan jangan lupakan layar laptop yang dibiarkan menyala yang entah dari kapan. Dan alarm yang sengaja disetting pun tak mampu membuat si pemilik kamar yang berada dibalik selimut tebalnya terbangun. Justru membuat si pemilik kamar itu semakin menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Mungkin jika bukan karena dering telephon si pemilik kamar akan tetep tidur. Hingga dia berdecih "mengganggu saja". Dengan malas si pemilik kamar mengangakat panggilan tersebut. " waee...?" sapanya pertama kali. "apa!" terdengar suara kaget dari si pemilik kamar setelah mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana. "aku gak janji" setelahnya panggilan pun berakhir.

Setelahnya Yuta bangkit dan menghampiri kelinci kesayangan yang melihatnya dari tadi yang seakan bertanya kepada Yuta "kamu kenapa" dengan pandangan yang membuat Yuta ingin sekali menciumnya. Kelinci yang sudah lama Yuta pelihara ini yang dia beri nama Doyoung sangatlah lucu. Dengan bulu putihnya, sikap manjanya yang seperti manusia kadang membuat Yuta betah berada dirumah.

"pagi Doyoungie..." aku mengajak kelinciku berbicara. kelinciku ini hanya mengedipkan mata yamg membuatku geli ingin mencubitnya."gimana tidurnya nyenyak gak? "Dan dia masih mengedipkan mata lagi seakan tau apa yang aku katakan. "Masih ingat kan janji Yuta semalem...hmm, kalo gitu tunggu Yuta siap-siap yahh terus nanti kita keluar...yeeyy"ucapku. Dan dia masih tetap setia mengedipkan mata. Biarlah orang menganggapku gila tapi begitulah aku lupa kalau sebenarnya dia itu hanya seekor kelinci yang gak akan mngkin mnjawab pertnyaanku.

"kajja, ayo kita pergi" aku sekarang berencana mau membawa Doyoungi kesuatu tempat. Aku membawanya menggunakan keranjang kecil agar aku lbh mdh membawanya.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan sekitar 20 menit aku sampe ditempat tujuanku. "pet shop Ceria". Lalu aku masuk dan disambut dengan suara lonceng dan sapaan hangat dari penjaga pet shop tersebut.

" anneyong...ada yang bisa saya bantu?tanyanya ramah kepadaku.

"anneyong...ini aku mau mencari kelinci jantan ada gak?aku mau..." aku tidak melanjutkan karena sekarang entah kenapa semua orang seakan memandangku penuh tanya. Seakan tahu aku melamun si pelayan tadi memanggilku dan entah karena kaget atau apa aku langsung menjawab lantang "aku ingin mengawinkan kelinciku" dan seketika semua orang yang ada ditempat itu tertawa semua hingga membuat mukaku merah padam menahan malu.

"eghem..."suara dehem pelayan itu dan langsung membuat semua orang diam dan kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya. "ohh, ada Tuan dan kebetulan pemiliknya juga mencari kelinci betina da-"

"mana aku mau siapa tau kelinciku suka dan cocok kan jadi bisa langsng dienaenain..."potongku dan langsng menarik perhatian lagi sebelum seseorang datang.

"eghemm" deheman orang itu.

" pagi bos" sapa pelayan tadi setelah orang itu datang. Kemudian aku menoleh dan langsng bertatapan langsung dengan seorang laki-laki dengan aura yang terkesan Tsundere mungkin. Dengan gugup aku langsung memutus pandangan mata itu yang seakan-akan ingin melahap mangsanya mentah-mentah. bibir yang hmm~sexi~ dan jangan lupakan dagu orang itu yang terlihat sangat kokoh. Dan membuatku menelan saliva dengan susah payah.

"pagi Ten..."jawabnya dan berjalan melewatiku. Dan seketika bau parfum langsung menusuk hidungku yang membuatku terbang kelangit ketujuh dan siap untuk berfantasi kalau saja tidak ada yang mengganggu.

"hei,Tuan...Tuan anda tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya padaku dan ku balas dengan senyuman malu ditambah mukaku yang memerah. Kemudian dia meneruskan lagi ucapannya.

"anda jadi nyari kelinci jantannya Tuan?"tanyanya lagi dan aku mengangguk. "ini kebetulan pemilik kelincinya sudah ada..."lanjutnya. Dan aku mengikuti arah tangannya dan kagetnya aku ternyata pemilik kelinci jantan yang dimaksud pelayan tadi tak lain laki-laki tadi. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum malu.

"jadi anda yang mau mengawinkan kelincinya" ucapnya dan ku mengangguk. Dan tidak bisakah dia agar tidak menyebutnya dengan kata-kata 'mengawinkan'. Helloww...

"owh,mana kelicinya..."lalu ku keluarkan dan Taeyong pun menerimanya. Kemudian dia berbicara kalau Doyoung harus tinggal dsini. Agar proses perkembang biakannya lancar dengan kelinci laki-laki tadi maksudku Taeyong. Dan kelincinya yang bernama jaehyun.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Taeyong-ssi-"

"panggil Taeyong saja Yuta-ssi biar lebih akrab" potongnya dan aku hanya melongo melihat dia berbicara seperti itu..apakah ini kode?ah,lupakan!

Akhirnya aku sampai diapartemenku. Lama-lama disana bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak nanti. Bagaimana tidak melihat dia berbicara, memandangnya ,dan gerakannya membuatku berfikiran yang tidak-tidak. Taeyong oh Taeyong kenapa nama itu seakan tak mau pergi dari otaku. "oh Tuhan!"teriakkku frustasi.

Hingga Tak jarang kami keluar bersama dengan alasan ingin membicarakan masalah perkembangan Jaedo yang berakhir dengan menghabiskan waktu dicafe atau dibioskop. Karena ternyata banyak kesamaan diantara kami selain hoby memelihara hewan. Kami juga punya hobi yang sama yaitu menonton. Dan dia juga tau kalau aku adalah seorang penulis entah kebetulan apa tidak dia juga mengoleksi karyaku yang membuatku senang dan berharap. Dan setiap pagi pasti dia akan mengirim pesan kepadaku dan pesan singkat lainnya. Dan tak jarang dia berkunjung ke apartemenku. Masih ku ingatt pas pertama kali dia berkunjung ke apartemnku ekpresi nya yang tak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"ya ampun Yuta ini apartemen apa gudang?kenapa sejorok ini?ini kenapa ada baju dimeja makan...terus ini, ya ampun Yuta ini makanan udah berapa hari kenapa gk dibuang..."kira-kira begitulah rekasi dan ocehannya. Padahal dia cowok tapi cerewatnya melebihi cewek-_-.

Namun, kayak biasa setelah ada kedekatan pasti akan ada kerenggangan dan itulah yang terjadi sama kami sekarang. Karena aku yang mulai dikejar deadline kerjaanku. Membuat hubunganku dan Taeyong merenggang. Aku yang sudah mulai jarang membalas telephon atau pesan darinya. Walupun itu untuk membahas perkembangan Jaedo yang sekarang sudah mempunyai anak yang kami beri nama Jeno. Entahlah hanya nama itu yang terpikirkan. Artinya saja kami tidak tahu-_-. Hingga sesuatu kesalahpahaman terjadi yang membuatku binggung bukan main. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia marah.

...

 _Taeyong side~_

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghubunginya tapi dia tak mengangkatnya. Apakah sesibuk itu menjadi seorang penulis yang dikejar deadline? Itulah yang ada dipikiranku setiap kali mengingatnya. Yah memang aku sama Yuta belum terikat hubungan apa-apa tapi aku merasa nyaman jalan dengan dia. Apalagi kalau dia sudah memperlihatkan healing smile nya membuatku seakan-akan lupa dimana aku berada dan sedang apa. Seakan waktu beehenti begitu saja. Karena melihat senyum itu amarahku langsng hilang begitu saja. Ditambah lagi sikap manja dan cerianya berbeda sekali dengan kesan saat pertama bertemu. Yang membuatku gila jika membayangkan lelaki itu. Hari-hariku yang tadinya hampa , yang seakan tak punya tujuan hidup yang selalu memandang sinis orang baru disekitarku. Tapi semua berubah karena satu nama yaitu Yuta. Lelaki yang dengan sejuta keceriaannya yang mebuat hidupku berwarna. Dan dia juga yang mengingatkanku cara tersenyum lagi.

Akulah Taeyong orang yang tekenal dengan sikap dinginnya tapi semua itu akan berubah jika kalian sudah mengenalku. Aku bersikap seperti ini hanya untuk menutupi kekosongan hidupku yang entah kenapa aku merasa nasibku berbeda.

Hingga ide itu muncul. Kemudian aku bergegas keluar pet shop ku tak lupa aku memberitahu Ten.

"Ten aku akan keluar sebentar, kalau ada masalah hubungi aku" kataku seraya bergegas keluar. Tak lupa aku membawa jaket karena cuaca diluar yang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Aku berjalan menyusuri setiap eperan toko. Dan kemudian terlintas sesuatu. Aku masuk kedalam sebuah toko makanan Jepang dan membeli takoyaki. Aku ingat kalau dia pernah beecerita sangat suka takoyaki. Untung tempat pet shop ku dengan apartemen dia tidak terlalu jauh hanya perlu berjalan 20menit sampe.

Disinilah sekarang didepan apartemennya yang tidah besar dan tidak juga kecil. Yang lebih pantes dibilang flat mungkin. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga. Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki disini. Apalagi saat aku pertama menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya. Kaget mungkin. Bagaimana tidak, setelah aku masuk aku disambut dengan banyak barang berserakan disana dsini. Tak hanya itu dimeja makan yang harusnya diisi makanan yang masih layak dimakan tapi justru ini terdapat makanan tak layak makan~basi~. Lalu aku mengomel dan kulihat dia hanya diam mendengarkan. Yang kutahu pasti dia sebel. Dan jangan lupakan betapa imutnya ekspresi mukanya saat tak sengaja aku melihat dia ngikutin aku .

Akhirnya tak terasa aku sudah sampe didepan pintu apartemen Yuta. Dan akupun mengetuk pintunya. Namun setelah kuketuk beberapa kali tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku mencoba membukanya dan ternyata pintunya tak terkunci. "ceroboh sekali" gumamku.

Aku akhirnya masuk. Biarin dikira maling yang penting tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu dulu. Aku memasuki ruang tamu tapi keadaan sepi. Aku semakin binggung kemana itu anak pintu tidak dikunci tapi rumahnya sepi. Akhirnya aku menuju pantry disana juga sepi. Tapi di meja makan ada bekas makanan dan ko...pi. "Sejak kapan Yuta minum kopi" gumamku. Karena dipantry sepi aku melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dam disana betapa terkejutnya aku hingga tak sadar makanan ditanganku terjatuh hingga menimbulkan suara berisik. "Ta..Taeyong..." itu suara Yuta. Aku terdiam tidak menjawab. dan kurasakan mataku yang mulai memanas. Aku kemudian bergegas pergi dari tempat. Pergi jauh sejauh jauhnya. Dan ku dengar Yuta memanggilku tapi ku tak peduli. Hatiku terlanjur sakit melihatnya. Aku membanting pintu apartemen Yuta. BLAAAMM!.

...

Yuta side~

"ahhh~" desahku. Akhirnya selesai juga tugasku. Setelah sebulan lebih aku menelantarkannya. Dan butuh waktu sebulan juga aku menyelesaikan. Heranku. Apakah ini karma? Entahlah!. Mengingat kata sebulan aku jadi ingatt sebulan sudah aku tidak bertemu orang itu. Yahh, Taeyong. Gimana kabarnya dia? Sudah makan belum? Tambah gemuk tidak yahh~ aneh, tapi itulah yang ada dipikiranku. Sebenarnya aku tahu dia selalu menghubungiku tapi aku sengaja tak mengangkat atau menjawab semuanya. Karena aku ingin ini semua berakhir dan aku bisa ketemu cowok tsundere itu lagi. Dan lebih spesial lagi aku bisa bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya jaedo. LoL. Tapi memang itulah yang inginku lakukan. Melihat Jeno yang pasti bertambah lucu kaya mommynya~Doyoung~. Memikirkan itu mebuatku tersenyum geli. Apakah aku sudah gila?mungkin.

"Tok~tok~tok~" Dan kemudian ditengah khayalan anehku. Aku mendengar pintu apartemenku diketok. Aku berpikir apakah itu dia. Ah,masa iya dia bisa baca pikiranku. LoL. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku membuka pintu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya aku.

"hii...apa kabar" Tanyanya. Dan aku langsng memasang wajah tak suka. Dan dia justru hanya tersenyum. Yang membuatku muak. Aku akan menutup pintu jika saja dia tak mengahalanginya.

"kenapa?kamu masih marah sama aku?" tanyanya lagi sambil menahan pintu. Aku akhirnya menyerah membiarkan Johnny masuk. Yah, dia adalah johnny mantan yang tak kuanggap. Aku benci, benci banget sama dia. Bagaimana tidak benci dia yang dulu statusnya pacar kamu tega-teganya selingkuh dibelakangmu dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Hansol. Yah, dua orang itu yang saat ini aku benci Johnsol.

Dia kemudian dengan seenak jidatnya masuk menuju pantry. Kebiasaannya johnny dulu saat semua masih baik-baik saja. Lalu dia akan membuat kopi. Aku hanya memandang sebal mahluk satu ini. Ingin sekali aku menendang sesuatu berharga miliknya kalau tidak ingat dia itu sedang mabuk. Yah, dia mabuk aku mencium bau alkohol saat dia masuk tadi.

"kenapa kamu diem aja" suaranya setelah selesai membuat kopi dan duduk dikursi. Aku hanya memutar bola malas. Lalu aku menuju meja kerjaku dan mengemasi semua kerjaanku. Dan kulihat dia masih saja melihatku mengikuti kemanapun aku melangkah. Aku tak peduli. Kemudian aku masuk menuju kamarku berniat mengambil handphone yang sengaja aku taruh disana.

Saat aku mau kembali keluar tanpa sepengetahuanku Johnny sudah ada dipintu kamar menghalangiku keluar. Aku mendorongnya agar dia menjauh tapi ternyata sia-sia karena badannya yang terlampau besar. Dan kubisa mendengar gumamannya.

"kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?kenapa?" ucapnya yang membuatku bingung.

"kenapa?jawab aku?aku kurang apa?kenapa kamu lebih memilih pergi dengan bajingan itu hansol" lagi dan kali ini aku tahu kenapa dia seperti ini. Hansol. Yah,dia tadi memanggilnya. Entah kenapa mataku mulai memanas mendengarnya.

Ternyata lelaki itu tak bisa menepati janjinya. Kecewa. Itulah yang saat ini ku rasakan. Bagaimana tidak, dia dulu yang meminta ijin padaku agar aku melepaskan johnny untuknya. yang notabennya aku pacarnya johnny. Sakit. Itulah yang kurasakan sahabatku sendiri memintaku memutuskan pacarku sendiri dan menyerahkannya untuknya. Aneh. Tega. Dan yang lebih membuatku kecewa adalah dia bilang kalu dia sedang mengandung anak johnny. Kaget. Lebih dari kaget yang kurasakan. Dia berjanji kalau aku mau melepaskan johnny untuknya dia akan berubah. Dia juga bilang bakal meninggalkan dunia malamnya itu. Dan dengan itu aku mengalah karena bagiku mengalah bukan berarti kalah dan akupun pergi meninggalkan johnny untuk hansol. Karena aku gak mau egois bagaimanapun hansol sedang mengandung anak johnny.

Ditengah lamunanku aku tersadar saat dengan tiba-tiba johnny mendorongku ke ranjang dan menciumku dengan kasar. Aku berontak dengan memukul-mukul dadanya tapi itu percuma karena tenaga tak sepadan dengannya. Dan ditengah ciuman itu aku bisa mendengar suara dia "MAAF". Dan kemudian dengan tiba-tiba kudengar suara benda terjatuh didepan pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat ku melihat Lelaki itu melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini. "ta..taeyong"ucapku.

Dan selanjutkan kuliahat dia pergi. Lalu dengan susah payah aku mendorong johnny dan kali ini aku berhasil. Aku memanggilnya "Taeyong tunggu teriakku. Tapi semua itu sia-sia dengan suara pintu yang dibanting keras !.

Aku lalu mengejarnya keluar. Aku berlari mencarinya kesana kemari. Aku tak peduli dengan penampilanku. Dengan celana pendek sebatas paha dan kaos kebesaran menutupi celanaku dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Aku terus berlari menuju suatu tempat tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh orang-orang tentangku. Dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan keluar membasahi wajahku.

Akhirnya setelah berlarian aku sampai ditempat tujuanku "pets shop ceria" aku bernafas lega dan selanjutnya aku mencoba membuka pintunya tapi ternyata sudah tutup. Kurasakan kakiku yang melemas aku merosot didepan pintu itu sambil terus memanggil Taeyong. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sakit yang lebih sakit dari yang pernah johnsol lakuin. Aku terus menggedor pintunya berharap ada seseorang didalam dan membukanya.

Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pundakku. Dan aku mendongak. Betapa kagetnya saat kulihat dia ~Taeyong ~ ada didepan mataku. Dan selanjutnya aku langsng memeluknya erat. Entahlah yang ada dipikiranku sekarang aku benar- benar takut jika dia meninggalkanku. Lagi.

"maaf...maafinn aku Tae...maaff...aku gak mau kamu ninggalin aku..."ucapku sambil terus memeluknya. Dan kurasakan dia mengelus punggungku.

"ngapain kamu disini?ini kan sudah malam ?" tanyanya. Dan aku masih sibuk memeluknya. Hingga akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku tajam. Aku menunduk malu. Tapi dia menyentuh daguku untuk tetap menatapnya. Yang membuatku ~blushing~.

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun kemudian dia mengajakku masuk ketokonya. Dan membawa kerumahnya yang berada dilantai atas. Kemudian dia mendudukanku dikursi dan menatapku kembali yang membuatku ~kikuk~.

Sunyi. Karena diantara kami tidak ada yang berbicara. Hingga akhirnya dia memulai berbicara.

"Tadi pacarmu?"tanyanya. Yang membuatku langsng menatapnya." kenapa tidak bilang kalau kamu sudah punya pacar?"ucapnya lagi. Yang justru membuatku semakin sedih. Dengan air mata yang mulai menetes kembali.

"jadi ini alasan kamu menolakku selama ini" ucapnya pedas. Yang langsung membuatku sakit. Kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu. Apa dia tidak liat kondisiku yang seperti ini. Aku berniat pergi namun terhalang karena dia menahan tanganku.

"kenapa?"suaranya terdengar parau. Kemudian dia membawaku kepelukannya. Dan kurasakan punggungku basah. Apa dia menangis? "Oh, Tuhan aku sudah tega membuat orang yang kucintai menangis" Batinku. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukannya. Dan benar saja dia menangis.

"Dia bukan pacarku...percayalah..."ucapku. "Tadi itu hanya salah paham Tae, kamu percayakan sama aku.."dan kulihat dia memandangku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuatku takut.

"bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat kalian berci-" aku langsng membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku karena aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dan kurasa dia kaget. Dia melepaskan ciuman kami.

"apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyanya yang terdengar bodoh.

"aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku bukan milik orang lain. Aku hanya milih orang tuaku. Dan...aku"lanjutnya.

Yang membuatku langsng memeluknya. Dia kemudian menciumku, mengekspos setiap sudut bibirku. Hingga akhirnya dia menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku dan melumatnya. Dari yang awalnya lumatan-lumatan kecil berubah menjadi lumatan nafsu. Suara kecapan yang dihasilkan dari dua bibir yang saling mencari kepuasan nafsu itu pun terdengar memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Dan tanpa terasa kami sudah berada diranjang king size nya. Dan dia melepas ciumannya. Aku berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena ciuman tadi benar-benar membuatku kehilangan banyak udara~mungkin~.

"boleh" tanyanya. Dan aku mengangguk malu. Dan dia yang menampilakn smirknya.

...

 **END**

A/N. Njirrr...nulis apaan aku-_- kenapa bisa kek gini v: /hehe/gue cuma pengin muntahin aja apa yang ada diotak gue/plis maafin kalo tulisannya jelek/gak nyambng lagi/lol

Oy,mohon saran n kritiknya y guys...cz aku msh tahp bljr...maksh^^

 **23 oktober 2016.**


End file.
